


Delicious

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Dean, Rimming, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Cas never knew that Dean tasted so good





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.
> 
> msfotaku asked:  
> Cas rimming Dean for the first time. He loving the omega juice so much and Dean feels embarrassed because he never had an alpha go down on him like Cas has. Of course, Dean is getting impatient but Cas is at a lose with his taste.

Dean gasped at the weight of his Alpha pinning him to the bed, flat on his belly. They’d only been mated for a few days now, and they were still getting to know each other. Dean moaned as Castiel started to lick a trail down his back, while each of his hands took hold of one of Dean’s wrists, holding him in submission. 

The tongue trailed lower and Dean squirmed in the Alpha’s grip when the tongue reached his hole, lightly circling the ring of tight muscle. “What- What are you doing?” Dean gasped out in surprise. 

“Tasting you,” Cas said casually, running the flat of his tongue more firmly across Dean’s entrance. 

Dean moaned and blushed as he felt slick leak out of his ass in response. 

“Mmm…” Cas hummed, lapping it up. “You taste sweet, baby.”

“Cas you don’t, you don’t have to…” Dean gasped again as Castiel’s tongue plunged into him before pulling out again.

“I don’t _have_ to do anything,” Castiel gently chastised. “Now be a good omega and submit to me.”

Dean shook with need, responding to his Alpha’s dominance. “Yes, Alpha.” A bit more slick trickled out of his eager hole. 

“Good boy,” Cas praised, releasing Dean’s wrists. “Now, present yourself to me.”

Dean whimpered in desperation and quickly arranged himself to present. Face down, arms crossed behind his back, ass up and legs spread wide. He blushed bright red when he felt a new gush of slick trailing down the inside of his legs. His body was reacting to his own submission.

Castiel’s tongue followed the trail up the inside of Dean’s leg. “Delicious.”

Dean’s face burned and his cock throbbed as Castiel licked his legs clean, finally following the last trail of slick up to Dean’s hole and thrusting his tongue into Dean’s wet heat. 

Dean let out a loud moan as Castiel’s tongue pushed deep, lapping at the omega’s slick as fast as his body produced it.

“Oh! Oh god, please Cas!” Dean squirmed and pushed back against Castiel’s tongue. “Please fuck me, please. Need your knot!”

“Settle down.” Castiel gave Dean’s ass a playful swat, just hard enough to show the omega he was to be obeyed. “Not until I’m done.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Dean whimpered, submitting again.

Castiel’s tongue pushed in deep and Dean moaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu.](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
